Campsite
by Kryptonite
Summary: It's seven-eight years after TMR. The O'Connell's (plus Jonathan) are going back to Egypt to help Dr. Johannasen with his dig.
1. Prologue

Campsite

Kryptonite

Summary: Prologue. Alex is now sixteen going on seventeen; it has been about seven-eight years since the O'Connell's were in Egypt. That said they are going back because a colleague of Evy's (one Dr. Randall Johannasen) has asked for her help at a tomb site he's at.

Rating: PG-13 for later violence

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned The Mummy or The Mummy Returns, though I would dearly love to be in one of them… I want them to make a third Mummy movie…

*****

" Alex! Time to go!" Rick called up the stairs at his now teenage son. " Remind me again why we're going back to Egypt?" He asked this of his wife who just passed by him.

" A colleague asked me to come see the tomb that he's found. It shouldn't take more than a few weeks and nothing should happen." She exclaimed, going back the other way to grab more books.

" Yeah, that's what you said when we found the bracelet of Anubis," He muttered as his sixteen year old son came down the stairs, suitcase in hand.

" And look how well that turned out." Alex said cheerfully. " I'm glad we're going back to Egypt. I'd rather be there than here."

" Don't forget to take your school books Alex. I promised your teachers that I would continue your studies as best I could." Alex groaned at his mothers' words before trudging back up the stairs.

" You take the fun out of everything." Rick teased turning from the stairs to kiss his wife as she passed.

" And you good sir, put entirely too much fun into everything. Pack those please." Evy dumped her current load of books into his arms and Rick almost dropped them, not ready for the weight.

" So who are we supposed to meet at the dig site again?" Rick called, dropping the books into a suitcase on the table, much like he had done all those years ago when they had first resurrected Imhotep. Making sure his hands were out of the way he closed the lid and turned to see his wife carrying another stack of books. " Are we taking the whole library again?" Evy glared at him before answering his previous question.

" Doctor Randall Johannasen. Quite a brilliant man actually. Doesn't say much."

" Hmm. Jonathan going?" Evy came back with just two books this time, taking her time to arrange them neatly in the suitcase.

" If we didn't take him along he'd show up at one of the most inconvenient times possible."

" Good point." Rick didn't move his hands fast enough as his wife let the lid on the suitcase drop without watching where it was going. He winced in pain doing his best not to verbalize it.

" Alex! Hurry up!" Evy called up the stairs, oblivious to her husbands' pain. Alex came trudging back down the stairs, his school bag in one hand and a normal paperback in the other.

" Hello there old chap." Jonathan called, closing the sliding glass door behind him.

" You're going to Uncle Jonathan?" Alex called, chipper again at the prospect. Rick rolled his eyes at the thought of the trouble those two could get into.

" Of course. Can't have your mum and dad gallivanting off on some adventure without me, now could I?" He hugged his nephew with one arm while smiling cheekily at Rick.

" Wouldn't want that, now would we?"

" If we don't hurry up we're going to be late, now chop chop." Evy scolded, bustling back into the room. The three men scattered, getting ready for the long trip back to Egypt.

*****

A/N: So what did everyone think? My second attempt at a Mummy story, first attempt at a long Mummy story. I've had this basic idea running through my head for a little while (not this scene but a coming one when you get to meet Dr. Randall Johannasen) and I decided to write it down. Have a good life everyone.


	2. Dig Site

Campsite

Kryptonite

Summary: Alex is now sixteen going on seventeen; it has been about seven-eight years since the O'Connell's were in Egypt. Back in Egypt at the dig site and we meet Dr. Johannasen and his two rugrats (aged 18 and 16).

Rating: PG-13 for later violence

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned The Mummy or The Mummy Returns, though I would dearly love to be in one of them… I want them to make a third Mummy movie…

*****

" How much longer Evy?" Jonathon whined from the back of the camel he was riding. Alex just grinned at his uncle and scratched his camel's head. Like mother, like son.

" Not to much longer Jonathon. Should be just beyond… there." The group, with a guide, made it to the top of the sand dune to look down on the dig site. " See?" While she grinned triumphantly at her brother she wondered where this building had come from. It looked little more than a one room stone house, nothing to important.

The guide hurried his camel down the slope of sand, raising a ruckus getting people streaming from all over. The O'Connell's and Jonathon followed at a slower pace to be greeted by an overdressed man in his late thirties.

" Dr. Johannasen, it's so good to see." Evy said graciously, holding his hand as she continued to tower over him, sitting on the camel.

" The pleasures all mine my dear. I see you brought your entire family with you." He commented, looking over the three other males.

" Yes. This is my brother Jonathon, my husband Rick and this handsome young fellow is my son, Alex."

" Pleasure to meet you. My two are around here somewhere." He muttered, his voice being hidden by screams of annoyance.

" Get back here you stupid-" A girl called out, chasing a boy and coming down from the top of the dune to the side of the building.

" Dad!" The boy shouted, racing to hide behind his father, even though he was the oldest of the family. The girl came to a halt as Dr. Johannasen stuck his arms out to stop her from attacking her brother.

" Kassidy what in the world do you think you are doing?" He shrieked, blocking his son who took the opportunity to straighten his clothes and dust himself off.

" Aiden was being a brat. He took my tools."

" Hey I just found them. You're the one who set them down where anybody could walk off with them." He defended from over his dad's shoulder.

" Aiden, give your sister her tools back. Kassidy apologize to your brother." Kassidy sneered at her brother and snatched her tool kit back from his hands. " Apologize."

" Sorry." She muttered, staring angrily at the ground.

" That's better. And now that that little argument is over, I'd like to introduce you to the O'Connell's. This is Evelyn and her husband Rick." Kassidy's eyes widened in awe as she turned to look at the woman.

" You found the mummy Imhotep. Did he really come back to life?" She asked excitedly. She spared her brother a glare when he snorted at her question.

" Really Kas, mummies don't just come back from the dead. They've been dead hundreds of years." He laughed, finding his sister's enthusiasm amusing.

" Shows what you know, you nit."

" Kassidy, don't bother the nice people. Run off and play." Kassidy narrowed her eyes at her father's back, holding in her anger as she made a short bow to the newly arrived group before heading off for the entrance to the building.

Evy shifted uncomfortably before finally making the camel lie down so she could get off. " You asked me to come for help?"

" Ah, yes, straight to business. Aiden, why don't you take Alex and go find something productive to do. That doesn't bother your sister.

" Yes da. Come on Alex, not much to do around here but what little there is…" Aiden trailed off and shrugged. Alex tried not to look uncomfortable.

" I'd really rather stay-"

" Don't you have school work to do?" Rick asked, interrupting him. Alex rolled his eyes before taking his bookbag off the camel.

" Yes sir." Alex followed the boy to one of the numerous tents placed around the camp.

" So what's so interesting about a hut?" Jonathon asked, trying to get his foot out from one of the tangles of rope it had gotten wrapped in.

" It's not so much this building as what's underneath it." Evy turned from appraising the building to stare at Dr. Johannasen.

" Underneath it?" The man's face lit up slightly as he started babbling away.

" Yes at first I thought it was just a dingy old building buried under the sand. So I got a team to start digging the sand away, why this place is in a little bit of a depression, and got the door open, hoping for some bits of pottery or something. Anyways, the walls on the inside are covered with hieroglyphics and there is a trapdoor in the floor."

" How did you get it open?" Evy asked, the group advancing on the gaping doorway.

" Same way we got this outer door open, crowbars. Lots and lots of crowbars." Evy did her best not to glare at the man walking in front of her but found it very hard. Rick's hand on her shoulder, brought her back to the present.

" You okay?" He whispered to her quietly, keeping his eyes on the good doctor.

" I'm just fine. Crowbars." She muttered shaking her head. Once they passed through the door, it took a minute for their eyes to adjust to the sudden dimness. " So why do you need me?"

" We know that the passages go a ways in all directions we just can't get into them."

" Excuse me?" Evy asked, putting a hand out to stop the man from going any further. " And what do you want me to do about it?"

" You know more about Egypt and the language than anyone else living. You stand a better chance than anyone to get through those doors."

" I think that was a compliment." Rick muttered under his breath.

" As it is my daughter's been working day and night and can't make heads nor tails of it. She hasn't been able to figure out how to open it." It was at that point that the said daughter's head popped up out of the floor.

" Because, like I said for this door and that door, we need a key."

*****

A/N: This is the scene I had running through my head, mostly. I just like the idea of the O'Connell's meeting this amazing girl because she's chasing after her older brother. As you can tell, I'm not a fan of the father… or the brother for that matter.

Leave a mark in the sands and review.


	3. Keys To The Secrets

Campsite

Kryptonite

Summary: Alex is now sixteen going on seventeen; it has been about seven-eight years since the O'Connell's were in Egypt. Back in Egypt at the dig site and we meet Dr. Johannasen and his two rugrats (aged 18 and 16).

Rating: PG-13 for later violence

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned The Mummy or The Mummy Returns, though I would dearly love to be in one of them… I want them to make a third Mummy movie…

()

" And while we could probably break our way in," Kassidy heaved herself out from the hole in the floor. " It would be much easier in the long run if we didn't use crowbars. Especially since I've been looking at the doors and they probably have a tendency of closing soon after being opened. Hello."

" Hello." Evy answered, looking at the girl. " You mentioned a key." Kassidy nodded her head, walking around to the slab of stone that was lying on the side of the opening.

" I'm closing it up!" Kassidy shouted. A few reassuring noises responded. Most were prayers. Kassidy nodded at one of the muscled men. He took a crowbar and held it in place along the edge. Another man came to help Kassidy flip the heavy block of stone.

" See, right here. Obvious place for a key to work a lock which keeps it in place." Nodding to the men again, the stone slab was returned to its original place. " We're open!"

" Do both doors have a place for a key?" Evy asked, not bothering to ask Dr. Johannasen, even though this was supposed to be his dig.

" Yep, same key, as far as I can tell. Isn't a bit of difference between this lock and the one on the door. I did a rubbing of the two locks to get a basic look at the shape."

" Identical?" Evy questioned, sitting on one of the chairs that had been placed in the room.

" Exactly. Same as the locks down there too." Kassidy answered, indicating the hole in the floorboards. " Only problem is that I've emptied out every box, pot and hidey hole that we've found in the rooms we have access too. No key."

" That could be a problem." Rick answered.

Kassidy turned so that she was addressing both adults. " I'm thinking if there is a key somewhere down there, it would have been on one of the guards or workers that were left down there when this place was sealed up."

" Which makes it inaccessible and considerably dangerous for us if we decide to get it."

" Why can't we just make another key?" Randy piped up for the first time since his daughter had appeared in the floor.

" We have the equipment and supplies needed but even one single difference and we've just wasted all of that metal. Not to mention it will take several days to make it." Kassidy pointed out. " We only have enough supplies for one key. It would have to be perfect the first time around."

" If we mold it based on the lock we should be able to make a key that fits the lock exactly." Evy added in. " You mentioned supplies?"

" This way." Kassidy motioned for the group to follow her. Walking a short distance from the doorway Kassidy entered another tent. " Akili? We need to make a key to fit the locks on the doors." A burst of excited chattering between Kassidy and Akili broke out, as the two practically ran out of the tent.

" Well, we'll have a key in four days if we can just drag that heavy stone door over here." Kassidy whistled sharply and four large, muscle-bound men appeared all over the camp, converging on her spot.

" On three, alright?" She asked once the five of them were positioned around the door. " One… Two… Three." With much straining they managed to lift the door off the ground far enough to drag it over to the metalworker's tent.

()

A/N: I actually planned out this entire story on a white board with a friend… lets not go into how complicated that turned out to be. Hopefully I'll be able to write more soon.

Leave a mark in the sands and review.


	4. Sand and Lightning

Campsite

Kryptonite

Summary: Alex is now sixteen going on seventeen; it has been about seven-eight years since the O'Connell's were in Egypt. Imhotep makes his appearance.

Rating: PG-13 for later violence

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned The Mummy or The Mummy Returns, though I would dearly love to be in one of them… I want them to make a third Mummy movie…

()

" Is the key ready yet?" Evy asked, coming upon Kassidy in the tunnels.

" It'll be ready in the morning." Jonathon and Rick ambled in, following Evy into the winding catacombs.

" So how many are going to be entering the rest of the tunnels?" Rick asked as Jonathon started reading the writing in the torchlight.

" Me, you three, four of the hired help, my father and possibly my brother. Is Alex joining us?" She asked. Evy was about to answer when Jonathon's mumbling voice was heard, causing everyone to pause at the strange words sliding off his tongue. "NO!" Kassidy shouted, diving at Jonathon, knocking him to the ground mere seconds after he finished speaking.

" What the bloody hell." Jonathon sputtered as Kassidy levered herself off of him, heading for the ladder out of the torch-lit hallways. Rick, Evy and Jonathon followed after the girl, exiting into the desert night. Kassidy struck out ahead, running up a sand dune as thunderclouds and lighting flashed and grew around them.

" Mum?" Alex asked, running out of the tent he had been encamped in with Aiden.

" I don't know." She called, chasing after Kassidy. The girl had stopped a few feet from the edge of the sand dune, waiting for something to happen as sand whipped up around them.

" What is going on here?" Rick asked, drawing a pistol as the O'Connell family, plus Jonathon, gathered in a group to Kassidy's right. Aiden and Dr. Johannasen grouped to Kassidy's left and the rest either continued what they were doing in the camp or stayed in their tents, eyes firmly shut.

A figure grew from within the sandstorm and as it solidified and could clearly be seen the 'storm' subsided, the sand settling down where it had been blown. Rick cocked his gun, leveling it at the newcomers' head. In response Imhotep took a step closer.

" Imhotep." Kassidy called, trying to get his attention from Rick. " Imhotep." She called again, louder, when he didn't respond. " Imhotep!" Kassidy shrieked, finally gaining his attention. " Leave them be."

" You know him?" Randall asked, literally quaking in his boots.

" Yes Da. Come on." She sighed, turning to go back down to the dig site. Surprisingly, Imhotep followed her without a word or even a backward glance at the O'Connell's.

" Is anyone else disturbed by this?" Jonathon asked after a few moments in silence. Everyone raised their hands.

" What in the world did you read Jonathon?" Evy asked, rounding on her brother. He cowered back.

" I don't know. I was just looking at the inscriptions on the walls and I started speaking. I didn't have much of a choice."

" Ohh." Evy grumbled, hitting her brother's shoulder with the back of her hand.

" Honey, at least Jonathon was being forced to read. If I remember correctly, 'It's just a book, no harm ever came from a book.' At least you had a choice then." Rick teased, taking slow steps down the sliding sand.

" Do not make me give you a hand down this slope." Evy mumbled, watching her own footing.

" We can leave tomorrow morning. I do need to know who is going to go." Kassidy said, stepping out of her tent at the groups' approach.

" Same group I should think." Evy answered, remember the names that Kassidy had ticked off before Imhotep had appeared in his usual melodramatic fashion.

" Imhotep is coming as well."

" No. The walking corpse stays here." Rick spoke forcefully. Imhotep half stepped out of the tent entrance glaring at Rick.

" Imhotep goes with us. End of discussion." Kassidy answered back, her tone leaving no room for argument. Turning, Kassidy walks back to the tent flap, forcing Imhotep into the tent in front of her.

()

" Everyone present and accounted for?" Kassidy asked the next day, adjusting her backpack. A chorus of 'yes's followed her question. Nodding, she led the way down the straight path to the first locked door of three. Evy watched as Imhotep followed the young girl, dressed in modern clothes. " Here we go." Kassidy said, placing the newly fashioned key in the lock.

The door sliding back into the wall followed an audible click. Kassidy gestured for the forerunners to go in front of her. Aiden and Alex followed Rick, Evy, and Jonathon. Dr. Johannasen was to go next but he waved for his daughter to go in front of him. Kassidy's hand wrapped around Imhotep's as she pulled him forward. Just as Randall started forward the door slid shut, closing faster than stone on stone had a right too.

" No!" The group chorused, rushing at the door trying to stop it from closing. A face full of dust awarded them.

" The lock's different." Kassidy spoke sadly when the dust cleared enough for the group to breathe. Evy looked at the lock on the door, running her fingers over it.

" We will continue." Imhotep answered, a hand still attached to Kassidy's.

" No, we're going to wait for them to break through."

" Mr. O'Connell, we tried to open the door with crowbars. The only reason we didn't get them open is because I refused to allow my da to bring dynamite anywhere near the building." Kassidy spoke quietly, leaning tiredly against the wall. " If we keep going there's a good chance we'll find a key that matches this lock."

" Then I guess we only have one choice." Evy answered when it looked as if her husband would remain his stubborn self.

" Yes."

()

A/N: Two updates in one day, aren't you just so lucky? I really think this is going to turn out to be a very sketchy story, which should allow me to go back once it's finished and fill in numerous little details. Tell me what you think please.

Leave a mark in the sands and review.


End file.
